Omegle: Sherlock And John
by ma5dz
Summary: I was on omegle and had fun with some of the people I met. I am also uploading a Mystrade one. This one though is going to be under Sherlock and John
1. Sherlock and John

Hey guys. I was on Omegle and I as usual went Sherlock crazy.

* * *

**You:** No. -SH

**Stranger:** Yes. -JW

**You:** No John just no.-SH

**Stranger:** Yes, Sherlock. -JW

**You:** John, what are we on about again. -SH

**Stranger:** No idea. -JW

**You:** John, get milk. -SH

**Stranger:** It's your turn. -JW

**You:** What, no it's not. I never get milk.-SH

**Stranger:** You're the one who always leaves it out to go off. -JW

**You:** Fine. What are you even doing? -SH

**Stranger:** In my room. Now leave me alone. -JW

**You:** But John. -SH

**Stranger:** What? -JW

**You:** Oh, I don't know. Look do we need anything else why I'm at the shops? -Sh

**Stranger:** Some beans would be nice. Thanks. -JW

**You:** Beans? What are you going to do with beans? -SH

**Stranger:** Eat them. -JW

**You:** Fine. I'm getting a taxi now. -SH

**Stranger:** Good. -JW

**You:** *at the shops* John, this lady is looking at me weirdly. -SH

**Stranger:** What are you doing? -JW

**You:** Looking for beans. As you asked. -SH

**Stranger:** Yeah but what are you doing that's making her look at you weirdly? -JW

**You:** Nothing. I did open the bean packets to see if they are fresh though. I don't want you to get sick.-SH

**Stranger:** Sherlock! Why are you doing that?! Stop. Just pick up a can of baked beans. It's not that hard. -JW

**You:** Fine. Why you so angry? Has Lestrade called? I need a case. -SH

**Stranger:** I just got dumped if you have to know. -JW

**You:** What? Why? -SH

**Stranger:** I completely forgot I was going out for dinner last night because of that case. I left her standing there for two hours. -JW

**You:** She doesn't deserve you. -SH

**Stranger:** Hm. I didn't deserve her. -JW

**You:** Don't put yourself down. She didn't deserve you. End of story. -Sh

**Stranger:** Who do I deserve then? -JW

**You:** Well, someone that doesn't care if your late. Someone that does things for you. Someone that does everything you want to do. -SH

**Stranger:** Who's that? -JW

**You:** Someone. Hey do you want Whiskey. -SH

**Stranger:** Yes please. Just don't open each one, please. -JW

**You:** Fine. Do you want me to get dinner as well? We can make a night of it I guess. -SH

**Stranger:** If that isn't too much to ask. -JW

**You:** Nah, its fine. What you feel like? -SH

**Stranger:** Bolognese? -JW

**You:** Ok. I'll be home soon. -SH

**Stranger:** Okay. -JW


	2. Mycroft and Greg

**Stranger:** I hear you've got your last chemo session tomorrow. GL

**You:** Yeah. Yeah tomorrow. MH

**Stranger:** Congrats! GL

**You:** Yeah. It feels great. Seems like forever ago when I started. MH

**Stranger:** I know. GL

**You:** Anyway. What are you doing? MH

**Stranger:** Right now or tomorrow? GL

**You:** Both. MH

**Stranger:** Right now, I'm still in bed. Tomorrow I'm coming with you. GL

**You:** Really? Are you sure? MH

**Stranger:** Yeah. GL

**You:** What are we doing after treatment? Do you have work? MH

**Stranger:** Not until Friday. GL

**You:** Whoa. Really? MH

**Stranger:** Really. GL

**You:** What are you doing then? You probably have work to catch up on. MH

**Stranger:** I thought we could spend some time together. GL

**You:** Really? You want to? MH

**Stranger:** Of course. GL


	3. John and Sherlock

**Stranger:** John smiled at the small boy in his arms, not for the first time wishing Sherlock could have met their son. John had found out a week after Sherlock jumped that their surrogate was pregnant. Joshua had just turned one a few days ago and losing Sherlock hadn't gotten any better, but John made it through each day if for nothing else than for their son. Smiling he kissed the boy's head and laid down on the couch, Joshua yawning and snuggling closer to John's chest.

**You:** Sherlock stood outside the flat in Baker Street. He wished he didn't have to jump but he did it to save John. Molly had told him that John had a baby boy. His boy. As he grew the confidence he walked into the flat.

**Stranger:** John closed his eyes and let his memories run wild. He was thinking about all the times he was running through London with Sherlock and now he just strolls through London with a Pram. He opened his eyes and looked around the flat noting how much it had changed. He also took note on how much he hated that fact. He turned his head to the door and his breath hitched in his throat.

**You:** Sherlock arrived at the door. He swallowed all his nerves and opened the door. He saw John on the couch. Tears sprung in his eyes. John had looked up from the couch and looked right into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock took a breath and quietly said. "Hello John."

**Stranger:** John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pulled him self up into a sitting position ever so slowly holding Joshua close to his chest as he done so. He could feel the tears pull in his eyes and he tried his hardest not to let them fall...Joshua was deep in slumber so he stood up with the baby in hi arms and walked over to Sherlock. ''This is it, isn't it...I'm loosing my mind…''

**You:** Sherlock heard John and shook his head. "You're not loosing your mind John. I'm right here. I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did but it had to be done. Moriaty was going to kill you. I'm so sorry." Sherlock said, crying he caressed John's cheek. Staring into John's eyes, he could see the hurt and sadness, but he also saw happiness. Sherlock at Johns arms and saw a little baby.

**Stranger:** ''Well. I...'' Words absolutely failed John. Leaned into Sherlock's touch, reveling in it. He had never hated anyone like this before...but he had never loved any one as much as he loved the man standing before him. When he seen Sherlock look down to the baby in his arms, all of his feelings just kind of...Melted away...''we found out a week later...That makes him a year old...His name is Joshua Watson Holmes.'' Is all he could get out before the thick tears finally started falling.

**You:** Sherlock was crying when he heard John say his name was Joshua. Joshua Watson Holmes. His son. HIS. Sherlock suddenly hugged John and Joshua. He had never felt so happy. His family. He would protect them no matter what. Sherlock saw John crying so he wiped his tears. "I missed you so much John. I wasn't even here for Joshua. He won't know who I am. I missed a whole year of his life. I don't deserve to call him my son."

**Stranger:** ''You deserve this more than anyone else does, You say he was going to kill me...You saved me...You saved me for Joshua even though you didn't know it...'' He reached up and pushed a stray curl away from Sherlock's face. ''It's a whole year you can make back, Please tell me you can stay Sherlock, Please.'' The baby was starting to stir in his arms so he went over the couch and sat him down. He ever so quickly pulled a little green onesie on him and put one of his toys in front of him. He pointed to the seat in front of him hoping Sherlock would take it...''we need to talk.''

**You:** Sherlock saw the hope in John's eyes. He was going to stay for John and Joshua. "I'm staying John. If you don't want me to I will leave. Anyway you said we had to talk." Sherlock said sitting at the seat John pointed at looking at Joshua before finally looking at John.

**Stranger:** John watched Sherlock's every movement from the door to the seat. He looked him up and down a couple of times taking in every perfect detail he had missed so badly. ''Sherlock you need to know this changes things, It's going to take a long time before we can go back to normal…And even then that's going to be really hard...We have a baby that's a game changer in itself.'' John said as he moved the baby from the couch to small mat in-between the two seats, he watched Joshua crawl around at Sherlock's feet with a small smile. ''You left me with nothing...I honestly think the only reason I am here today is because I have Joshua.'' He said almost ashamed how much he had wrapped his life around Sherlock...So much so he hadn't realized until it was collapsing down around him.

**You:** When John said that Joshua was the only reason he was alive, Sherlock felt really bad. He loved John so much and never wanted to hurt him. "Look I never wanted to hurt you. I want to help you. Please let me stay and help. I love you so much and want to be with you. It killed me to stay away but I had to make sure the people were dead."

**Stranger:** ''Don't get me wrong, I am trying to understand here, Sherlock...This is big...You really...You broke me, I have been trying to put myself back together for the sake of the little man and now you just show up,'' He took a deep breath and watched Joshua pull at Sherlock's trousers. ''I have dreamed about this every single day since you Jum- Since you left. Doesn't make it any easier now that your here. I...I just Love you so much, you great Idoit.'' John said trying to laugh through his tears.

**You:** "I love you too. I..." Sherlock couldn't talk because he was crying too much. Instead he got up went to John and kissed him on the lips. Never wanting to leave. Never again.

**Stranger:** John was shocked when Sherlock's lips collided with his but he snapped put of it and kissed back, reciprocating the passion. His hand found it's way into Sherlock's hair and he pulled him impossibly closer, if that was even physically possible. He gradually lightened the kiss and pulled back laughing slightly. ''The...The baby.'' He said as he sat back down and brought Joshua up to his knee and started bouncing him. He kissed the infants head and pointed to Sherlock...''Look, that's Daddy.''

**You:** When John called my Josh's Dad Sherlock was so happy. "Hey buddy. I'm going to love you so much. We will do everything together. My baby boy." Sherlock told Josh kissing his forehead. At this moment his life felt complete.


	4. Sherlock & John

**Stranger:** I've run into a bit of a problem. SH

**You:** What happened Sherlock? JW

**Stranger:** Nothing 'happened,' per se, as to it occurred. SH The toaster, by no fault of my own, burst into flames. SH

**You:** What?! JW That was a new toaster. How the hell did it go into flames? Bloody hell! JW

**Stranger:** There may or may not have been a surge of electricity accidentally caused by one too many of my experiments running at once. SH

**You:** Sherlock! Seriously! I go out for 10 minutes and you burn the toaster. What's next I leave for a day and the house will be burnt. JW

**Stranger:** It burst into flames, I did not burn it. SH I won't burn down the flat. I'm not an idiot. SH

**You:** Sherlock you managed to get the toaster to burn down. I expected something like that from Anderson

**You:** Seriously. I'm getting a new toaster. JW

**Stranger:** I get the point, I screwed up. You don't have to compare me to Anderson. SH I'll get rid of this one. SH

**You:** Look, sorry ok. Saw some guy die. Again. Look I'll be home soon. JW

**Stranger:** I'm sorry, John. SH

**You:** Don't worry. Do you want something for dinner or not? JW

**Stranger:** I'll have something. Not very hungry, though. SH

**You:** What do you want? JW

**Stranger:** Thai would work. SH


End file.
